


离开这座城 Get out of this town

by Cunana



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 黑帮老大海伦娜和她的哑巴保镖卡珊德拉终于逃离了哥谭，决定一同探索属于她们的崭新未来，她们的无限可能。





	离开这座城 Get out of this town

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写在BRE和Grayson之前，那时海伦娜，卡珊和让保罗还不存在于N52宇宙中，突然翻出来，感到十分悲伤  
> 曾真情实感地希望她们能逃出editorial的魔掌被永远遗忘，不仅对她们，对蝙蝠系的其他很多角色来说反而这才是真正的尊重吧

灯火倒映在车窗上，向后潮水般一波一波涌去。卡珊德拉挺直脖子坐在副驾驶座上，仰着头，盯着挂在后视镜上的十字架。她的目光像是瞄准器的红外射线，牢牢地聚焦在她的猎物上。海伦娜敢肯定，就算女孩现在看上去坐姿无比随意，好像是一直猫蜷在软垫上，但如果有任何意外发生，卡珊德拉会在第一时间用最快的速度让那问题彻底消失。

直到她们经过那个悬挂着布鲁斯·韦恩的巨幅半身照的，写着“哥谭的明日之星”的广告招牌时，卡珊德拉才说了今晚的第一句话。

“骗子。”

“什么？”海伦娜从后视镜里看了卡珊一眼，“你刚才说了什么？”

卡珊德拉没有再说话。她咖啡色的眼睛现在朝着她的右边，让海伦娜很难看到她的表情，尤其现在还是夜晚。

海伦娜叹出一口气。她有时候实在是不知道卡珊德拉都在想些什么。她们的人生经历有极其相似的一部分，那一部分包括杀手训练和逃离过去。而她们的童年全然不同——卡珊德拉被她的父亲，世界著名的杀手大卫·该隐养大。而该隐从未教过卡珊说话，或是任何除了杀人之外的东西。她被训练成一个完美的武器，一个绝无仅有的杀手，一个可以通过肢体动作读懂别人的……哑巴。她不会说话，除了几个简短的单词之外。海伦娜试过教她，但好像她大脑中控制语言的那个区域根本就没有被激活过还是怎么的，她学不会说话，也听不懂，更不会读。

但她能看出布鲁斯·韦恩是一个骗子。

海伦娜眯起眼睛，朝一旁撅了撅嘴。

谁不是呢？

所有人都在说谎。无论是卡萨门托，阿萨罗一家，还是汤米叔叔。他们是西西里黑帮，是杀手，是她唯一的亲人。她是一个伯提涅利，但她身体里却流着卡萨门托的血，而她被阿萨罗抚养长大。她从未有过一个家，从八岁那年之后就再也没有了。

卡珊德拉也是如此。

卡珊德拉从未告诉过她究竟发生了什么。但在女孩七岁那年，有什么可怕的事情发生了，而卡珊决定离开该隐。从哪一天开始她开始流浪，直到有一天她来到哥谭，遇到了伯提涅利家的女少主。

她们在一起干出了很大一番事业——事实上，整个哥谭的黑帮被她们搅得天翻地覆。而当卡萨门托雇该隐来替自己做掉伯提涅利家的女打手时，卡珊德拉狠狠地教训了他一顿。

今天是一切结束的日子——再也没有卡萨门托，也不会再有伯提涅利。该隐也被送到了铁条后面。

她们要离开哥谭了。

“嘿，宝贝儿，知道这首歌的名字吗？”海伦娜指了指法拉利的内置播放器，知道卡珊德拉会懂她的意思。卡珊摇了摇头，海伦娜微笑起来。 “凯丽·安德伍德的 _让我们离开这座城_ 。”她说，而歌手震撼力十足的深厚嗓音正唱到 _今晚让我们离开这座城，除了黑影中的灰尘一无所有，黎明到来前已无影无踪——_

卡珊德拉也微笑起来。女孩的头微微上下点着，渐渐身体也随着音乐摇摆起来。

“知道吗，报纸上说那个叫尚-保罗的男孩今天出院了。”海伦娜说，“他从小被他爸爸用某种狂热的宗教组织信条洗脑，直到有一天，那些东西被触发了，他以为他是手持火剑收割人命死亡天使。”

“但他被及时送进了精神病院，而现在他又能回到大学里做个书呆子啦。”

“你看，卡珊德拉。”海伦娜说，“生活没那么糟，不是吗。”

卡珊德拉窝起拳头，朝着海伦娜挥来——这是她表达感情的方式。海伦娜腾出右手和她击拳，接着她们两个都大笑了起来。

“让我们今晚离开这座城。”海伦娜说，踩下油门，朝着大桥驶去。

她们今晚会离开这座城，永远地离开，很可能永远不会再回来。

“知道吗。”海伦娜看着跨海大桥边被胡乱涂画得一塌糊涂的告别广告牌，“我有种预感——如果我们留下的话，我们中的某个一定会当上蝙蝠女。”

卡珊耸了耸肩。

“我知道，没有什么蝙蝠侠，那只是新闻炒作和都市传说——我当然知道。”海伦娜呼出一口气，接着再次微笑起来，“而且，就算有一个蝙蝠侠，这也和我们也没有任何关系。”

她们向着城外飞驰而去。

再见，哥谭。


End file.
